


Jealousy

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Face-Fucking, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives Zayn a blowjob behind Louis' back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Zayn sits next to Niall, his jaw clenched as he tries to ignore the cuddling couple across the room. It wasn’t that he liked being attracted to Harry; it was just that he couldn’t help it. And seeing him with Louis 24/7 wasn’t exactly helping. He watched the pair kiss and giggle, their fingers intertwined as Louis sits on Harry’s lap, the two gazing into each other’s eyes like the love struck fools they are. Any other person would’ve admired the adorable couple, but not Zayn. Zayn sits there, getting more and more angry by the second.

 

“You alright there, mate?” Niall’s thick Irish accent brings Zayn out of his thoughts, and he reluculantly turns his head towards the blonde lad. “You look pissed.” Zayn shrugs, turning his attention back towards the T.V, trying not to watch the couple across the room out of the corner of his eye. Niall decides to let it go, turning towards the T.V as Louis gets up off of Harry’s lap.

 

“I’m going to the loo.” Louis says quietly, more to Harry, but because it was already quiet, his voice echoes off the walls of Niall’s flat. Zayn watches Harry nod before Louis walks off down the hall. Harry watches after his boyfriend, his eyes darkening with lust. Jealousy runs through Zayn’s blood, but he can’t take his eyes off the younger boy.

 

“Niall?” Harry eventually speaks, prying his eyes off of Louis’ retreating ass. Niall hums a response, and Harry continues. “Where’s Liam?”

 

“Said he had to go out to do a bit of grocery shopping.” Niall replies, shrugging. Harry nods, and before Zayn realizes what he’s doing, he’s up and off the couch, pulling Harry up along with him and out of the room, down the hall to Niall and Liam’s bedroom. When they get inside, Zayn doesn’t waste any time, slamming Harry against the now closed and locked door, pressing his lips against the other boy’s. Harry’s surprised for a moment before he kisses back, earning a small moan of approval from Zayn. They kiss for a long moment before Harry pulls back to rest his forehead on Zayn’s.

 

“I knew you wanted me.” Harry whispers, breathless. Zayn can’t help kissing him again, and Harry begins slowly backing them up towards the bed. When the bed frame braces the backs of Zayn’s knees, Harry pulls back again, pulling off his shirt to reveal his perfect body, and Zayn almost drools. Zayn trails his eyes up and down his best-friend’s body, remembering every dip and curve, every perfection and rare imperfection, storing this image away in the back of his brain for later, already sure he’s going to need to shoot one off in the shower. When his eyes make it back up to Harry’s, he sees that same lust that was once directed at Louis, and it makes passion curl up in his groin. Zayn doesn’t hesitate to take off his shirt, and not a second after he does the two boys re-attach themselves to each other, exploring each other’s mouths for the first time. Harry pushes Zayn down on the bed, straddling him. Harry presses little kisses on Zayn’s jaw and neck, moving down his body to get better access. When Harry nibbles on Zayn’s collarbone, it sends another wave of pleasure down to his groin, and his jeans become quite uncomfortable.

 

“H-Harry,” Zayn gasps, breathless when Harry begins to kiss a trail down Zayn’s stomach. The feel of Harry’s long fingers unzipping Zayn’s jeans almost sends the older boy over the edge, and he grips the bed sheets to keep his control while Harry yanks down Zayn’s pants and boxers. Zayn feels and hears nothing for a moment before he feels Harry waste no time, taking all of Zayn into his mouth. Zayn gasps again, his back arching at the sudden contact. Zayn looks down at Harry, his head bobbing up and down Zayn’s cock, Harry’s eyes never leaving Zayn’s. Harry slows his movements before stopping at the base of Zayn’s dick, moving his tongue in swirls. “F-Fuck!” Zayn opens his mouth in a silent scream as Harry swallows Zayn. Zayn looks down, and Harry lets go of Zayn’s legs, looking up at Zayn in a submissive way. Zayn doesn’t think twice, tangling his fingers in Harry’s soft curls before bringing Harry’s face up and down, fucking the younger boy’s mouth, getting soft chokes and moans from Harry. Zayn’s close to hitting the back of Harry’s mouth, and he’s close to his orgasm as well, his thrusts becoming more erratic, losing his self control. Harry notices, and sucks, harder. That’s all Zayn can take before he’s slamming almost brutally into Harry’s mouth once more, shooting his cum down Harry’s throat with a string of loud swears. Harry takes it, swallowing audibly once Zayn pulls out. Zayn sits up, kissing his best friend, tasting himself in Harry’s mouth, and he honestly thinks he’s dreaming. That is, until the two boys hear a knock on the door.

 

“Harry?” It’s Louis. “Zayn?” They freeze, and Harry kisses Zayn once more before pulling back, finding his shirt and pulling it on. Zayn gets up, pulling up his boxers and trousers, finding his shirt and doing the same. He looks up in time to see Harry shake his hair out and open the door, that cheeky smile that drives Zayn crazy plastered on his face.

 

“Hi Lou.” Harry’s voice is huskier than usual, and he honestly sounds fucked out. Zayn smirks before moving closer to Harry, not hesitating to put his hand on the small of the younger boy’s back before stepping out of the room and down the hallway. When he gets to the living room, he sits back next to Niall, who doesn’t miss the little smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28759983782/title-jealousy-pairing-zarry-louis-zayn) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
